1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a hand-held power tool
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is already a known hand-held power tool that has a transmission device equipped with a drive end bearing. The drive end bearing has a torque transmitting element with a transmitting contour for transmitting a torque to the drive end bearing.